What the Universe Wants
by jiminieeeexoxo
Summary: A collection of Girl Meets World one shots mostly focused on the Riarkle pairing and other pairings.
Hey guys, I'm back with another fanfic! This time, it's Girl Meets World! It's my first time writing a Girl Meets World fanfic, but I hope you all will like it! I love the ship Riarkle, so these one shots might be mostly Riarkle, but I can always take requests! There might be hints of Lucaya and Rucas in these oneshots. Thank you guys so much, and please review and favorite so I can make more content! Enjoy!

 **What the Universe Wants**

 _ **~Kiss Me: Riarkle~**_

 **Riley's POV**

Today was a sunny day. I love a sunny day! It was also a Saturday, which should make me even more happy! But, it didn't. Yesterday, was the worst school day ever. I hated it so much. Maya still likes Lucas, and they were even talking to each other about I don't know what, and I don't want to know what!

I sighed and sat on my bed, taking out my cellphone to play games. I just couldn't take my mind off of Maya and Lucas. The bay window creaked from someone stepping into my room.

"Maya?"

I looked over and saw it was none other than Farkle.

"Oh...hi, Farkle," I smiled sadly at him.

"Hello Riley," He smiled back.

He suddenly noticed my sadness and had a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong, Riles?" He asked me.

"Lucas...and Maya. Together," I sniffed. Tears brimmed on the edges of my brown eyes. Farkle noticed my tears, and sat on the side of my bed. I had my back faced towards him, sniffling every once in awhile.

He rubbed my back and smiled sadly at me.

"Riley, don't worry. They might be together, but that doesn't mean that you should lose any hope."

"It does Farkle. I like Lucas. I like him, alright! You have Smackle, and I was supposed to be with Lucas. But I guess that's not what the universe wanted, me and him together."

"Actually," Farkle said sadly, "That's what I came here to talk to you about."

"About what?" I asked him, a confused expression on my face.

"About Smackle. We broke up."

"You WHAT!?" I almost yelled. Luckily, Farkle covered my mouth so the escaping sound wouldn't be heard by my family and other _people_ lurking around my window.

"The window's still open!" He quieted me down.

"W-why did you guys break up?"  
"She...cheated on me. With someone else from Einstein Academy. We are back to being arch-nemeses," He said sadly.

Smackle cheated on him? I couldn't believe it.

"That's horrible," I worried.

 **Farkle's POV**

It's fine. I'm also in love with someone else.

"Yeah…," I stated.

"So. What am I going to do if Lucas and Maya get together? They won't pay attention to me and just do couple stuff!" Riley said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Then we'll be together," I whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

I smiled as I took in her features. I realized that I never really liked Smackle like I did Riley. All I wanted was for Riley to be happy, and if she was with Lucas, I could never forgive myself.

 **Riley's POV**

Why does the world have to be so cruel? Why can't Lucas just love me? Those are some questions I have for the universe.

I'm just thankful to have a friend comforting me.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be so selfish!" I realized.

Farkle smiled at me and just stared. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and wiped some excess tears that were falling down my face.

"F-Farkle?"  
He started to lean in, until he captured my lips with his. He put his arms around my waist. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do?

The kiss was passionate as I slowly closed my shocked eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He squeezed me closer to him as he smiled in the kiss. Wait, why was I kissing Farkle and liking it? He was supposed to be my best friend boy! Not boyfriend! Friend boy! Farkle soon pulled back and looked at me.

I didn't say anything and just tried to process my newfound emotion.

"Riley? Say something?"

"Riley?" He looked panicked.

"RIley, I-I've loved you since the first grade and I really want to continue loving you. I mean, I love everything about you. Your giggle, your…" He all of a sudden stopped.

"I'm sorry, you probably just want to stay friends. I know that you like Lucas and-"

I stopped his words as I leaned forward and kissed him again. He responded right away and ran his hands through my hair.

I pulled back and said, "I love you too, Farkle."

I guess this is just what the universe wanted - and I loved its decision.

 **Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will be making more! Please review!**

 **See you guys later!**


End file.
